


Clothes Shopping

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk's pronouns are still They/Them though, Gen, I just wrote this in the spur of the moment., Implied Transphobia, MtF Frisk, Post-Canon, Queer Gen, Trans Female Character, anyways. I'm sorry if it's not lenghty.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While picking out some clothes, Mettaton discovers something about Frisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Shopping

“Here we are, darling!” Mettaton said as he stepped out of the car.

He had been planning on hosting a party for a while, but none of the outfits that he had seemed to fit for the occasion. So, he decided that he’d look to see if there was any clothing that would suit him. However, only one of his friends offered to help him.

Frisk unbuckled their seatbelt and opened the car door. They went up to Mettaton and grabbed his hand.

Mettaton noticed how they were shaking a bit. “Are you alright, darling?” he asked. “You’re shaking. Is there something wrong? Are you cold, perhaps?”

“I - I’m fine,” Frisk said, looking down at the ground.

“Are you sure? Because if you’re not feeling well, then we can just turn back and I can come here some other time,” Mettaton offered.

“No.” Frisk shook their head. “I’m fine.”

“Alright then.” He squeezed their hand tightly before making his way to the store’s entrance.

* * *

“Oh, would you look at all of these suits?” Mettaton grabbed a tuxedo and turned to Frisk. “Doesn’t this look divine?” he asked them.

There was a look of discomfort on Frisk’s face as they nodded slowly.

“And there’s even one that’s your size!” Mettaton held up a small tuxedo right in front of Frisk. “I think you’d look adorable in this—what’s wrong?” He noticed how Frisk was avoiding making eye contact.

Frisk didn’t respond. Instead, they looked around. They spotted a few dresses and turned back to Mettaton. “Can we go over to the dress aisle instead?” they asked.

“Of course,” Mettaton answered. He blinked as Frisk quickly ran over to the dress aisle. He then followed them to the kid’s section and watched as they looked around.

Frisk picked out a small lavender dress and held it up.

“You want to try it on?” Mettaton asked, noticing the excited look on their face.

Frisk nodded quickly.

“Alright then, let’s go.” Mettaton led them to the dressing room and waited outside.

After a few minutes, Frisk stepped out, wearing the dress that they had picked. “How do I look?” they asked.

“You look wonderful,” Mettaton replied, smiling as they sat down next to him.

“Thanks,” they murmured. Frisk smoothed out the ruffles of their dress before saying, “You know, I never did give you a proper response when you had asked me what was wrong back there, did I?”

“You were shaking at first, and then you just didn’t say anything at all,” Mettaton pointed out. “Why is that?”

“Well, the reason I was acting a little strange back there is because…” Frisk took a deep breath before letting out a sigh. “Back before I even met you and the others, life was different.”

“How so?”

“Well, you see…my old dad made me see this doctor—I think he called him a child psychologist? Anyway, the reason he had sent me there was because of my behavior,” Frisk explained. “I was always upset back then, and my parents didn’t know why. Then, the doctor asked Dad about my interests. He told him how I’d always try to go into the girl’s section of the store, and how Mom would ask me why I wanted a Barbie doll instead of an action figure. The doctor then walked up to me and asked how I felt…” Frisk remembered how they had cried during their confession. They remembered how the doctor had wrapped his arms around them, telling them that everything would be alright. “The doctor told my dad that I was suffering from gender dysphoria. He told Dad that I was transgender.”

“…you mean that you didn’t feel like you were in the right body beforehand?”

“Yeah.” Frisk nodded and continued, “When we were on the way home, Dad asked me if I wanted to go clothes shopping tomorrow. I said yes, and we went to the store the next day. But when we were heading to the girl’s section, people were staring at us. I could hear some people whispering to each other, and Dad looked like he was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Thankfully, he said nothing. He let me pick out a shirt, and I did. I chose a blue shirt with purple stripes. When I came out of the dressing room, Dad told me that I looked pretty, and that just made me _so happy._ When we got home, Mom started talking to Dad about surgery…” They winced as they remembered having to get an ice pack after that. “Mom took me to school and informed the teachers about everything. I was surprised when one of the teachers had crafted a little ribbon just for me…”

“Did anything else happen after that?”

“Not really, but…I never did get to tell you this, but I’ve always looked up to you. I always admired how you always strived to do what you loved,” Frisk said. “You didn’t care about the negative reviews you got, you only focused on the positive ones. And the play…” They smiled a little. “I guess what I’m saying is that you’re amazing.”

“Oh, Frisk…” Mettaton wrapped his arms around the child. “You truly are a sweetheart…” He then stood up and grabbed their hand. “Now, let’s go. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

Frisk nodded and followed him as he left the dressing room.


End file.
